Present Memories
by Blitzer's demonic spirit
Summary: 2 years after the Tournament, 17 yr old Kai finally had the change to live a quiet life. But a call from Mr. Dickenson soon changes everything. A stranger from 8 years ago had been found. Someone whom he knew too well. 1st Beyblade fanfic.


Author's Note: My first beyblade fanfic. I got some help from one of the users here who is a good friend of mine. Since she is older than me by 4 years, I call her Oneechan for that. I want to try my hand on the twin sister thing so I hope you won't flame me for that. My 1st Beyblade fanfic that seems to appear decent enough. Helpful Advice is well…helpful. No flames please.

_Italic_ – Thoughts Underline – Flashback

* * *

Night time.

It was a night that was rare to see.

The air was crisp and soothing. The fragrances of the pine trees gave the manor a thick misty smell that was just right. The sky was colorless, not a single star was out. Only the brightness of the moon came to shine upon a lonely bedroom of a young teenage two-toned haired boy.

His name was Kai, the sole heir of the Hiwatari name. His only living relative was his grandfather, Souchiro Hiwatari. A man he grew to despise ever since his childhood. He was brought up to grow bitter and emotionless. Always pushing him to the limit and never granting him the happiness of a child. Always working for him to get what he yearned for: World Domination through the use of Beyblade Bit-Beasts.

Looking through the open cellophane window, maroon eyes sparkled under the luminescence of the moon. The cold air brushed the slate colored bangs that framed his pale face. Silence embraced the room as he continued peering the view of the city's lights. The manor was located on a mountain, and his room was located at the very angle where he could see and hear the city's noise and glamour.

Listening to the distant cars, rumbling and sounding their horns. The rustle and bustle of the people only provided him more company in the lonely evening. He was the only one in the manor. Save for the servants. His grandfather was arrested for using illegal means of getting trainees for his plan and also the thought of controlling the world.

And as inheritance, he was now the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises. But due to his young age, he was ineligible to handle such a large company. So one of Mr. Dickenson's trusted employees from the BBA came to handle the company for him until he was old enough to handle it on his own.

Truth to be told…

He didn't want to inherit the company.

He would never want to inherit the one thing that brought him nothing but sadness to his life. Climbing down the bed sheets, he dusted his thin black shirt and a pajama leg and put on his robe. Tying the felt cloth sash around his waist, he slipped on some slippers and decided to sit on the nearby desk near his bed. Resting his arm on the smooth surface of the expensive Parnian wood. He was in a life of luxury. But he wasn't satisfied with riches.

A photo caught the corner of his eye and a lonely photo frame was standing on the corner of the desk. There in the picture were 5 young men. One with a baseball cap hugging a blonde boy with freckles and a brown haired boy with glasses carrying a laptop. Then on the right was a brunette boy in Chinese clothes giving a thumb's up and there he was with one hand on his hip, facing the camera.

It was his team, the Bladebreakers. He remembered the time he was their captain. It was only once when they were on their journey to go to the Russian World Championships. The next year, he decided to continue his education in a prestigious all boys' preparatory school. It wasn't a year of peace and quiet either. He quit beyblading that year because of boredom of no challenging opponents.

But then Team Psychic came along and tried to capture his blade. And then the Saint Shields came as well. Interesting events came and he found himself defeated and watching his rival, Takao Kinomiya, take the title of World Champion.

Bending down, he reached inside one drawer of the desk; he rummaged through the clutter that filled up the tiny space until his fingers finally touched a familiar point. Clawing the object, he tugged his arm free and finally, revealed the small purple beyblade encased around his fingers.

Dranzer Metal Spiral.

He remembered the 3rd world championships came and he found himself torn between the loyalty of his former team and to himself. Like how Max and Rei did, he finally decided to go join the ranks of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He wanted to be a champion and thus he partnered with Tala Valkov, the Russian captain of the team, and proceeded to fight until the top, to face again his rival. Feeling the need to defeat him, he struggled and went as far to break a rock mountain to prepare himself. But he lost fair and square. He went away by himself to think and be alone. Then BEGA arrived few weeks after the tournament. He wanted to get another match with Takao but…

He was defeated.

_Badly_.

Clenching his fist around the blade, his calm features turn into hatred at the painful memory of losing so easily to a complete stranger. Brooklyn was definitely like him when he first met Takao, making _him_ like the new rookie's position. Loosening his grip, he relaxed on the chair and closed his wine-colored eyes. Pondering on that topic, it only proved that the greatest enemy he could ever have was himself.

He lost his fighting spirit that very same day, and it resulted to him wandering aimlessly in the city. Away from the media, the people, and his friends. Only when his former partner, Tala, being reported that after fighting the other captain of BEGA, Garland Siebald, had a coma right after did he finally went to visit the red head. Tala was in no more bad shape that he was. The brand new customized Dranzer Metal Spiral gave him back his competitiveness. The fire and hatred of losing.

"_Like a phoenix rising from the ashes…"_ He silently whispered to himself. And that gave him the edge to finally defeat the cyan-eyed teen. So many has happen. So many opponents that he have defeated. So many memories. Yet...

He felt a small space in his heart that was empty. Something was lacking in his life. He went towards another drawer and started to rummage once more through the papers and books stashed inside. Finally, he found a dusty black book and quietly blew the dust away from the glossy golden letters saying "Album".

Opening the cover, he started skimming quietly through the photos. The photos of his family. His mother, a blue haired, beautiful lady and His father, a tall and strong man. Then there he was, small and happy. But of course, there was another near him, another child holding his hand. A blue haired girl with innocent red eyes, smiling brightly while her tiny fingers entwined with his own. A small smile crept from his lips as he continued to look at the particular photo.

He remembered that it was the day where they decided to go have a picture in the manor's gardens. Being encased by a forest, it was a wonderful view. The background was full of vibrant flowers, all in full bloom. The sun's light caressed the soft petals and gave them their rich colors. Flipping another page, he found the same girl and a young him, both trying to make a flower chain. The young girl was already making a decent chain while the younger him…was struggling in vain.

The maroon-eyed teen nearly chuckled at the memory. Yes, nearly. Chuckling was not his style. Evil laughter maybe but never chuckle or snicker. Brushing his fingertips over the oval face of the young girl, his eyes were clouded with sadness. An aura of melancholy swept the room as his happy gaze turn to mourn.

"_Miki…where are you? Where did our wretched grandfather took you?"_ Kai sadly thought to himself. The young girl was named Miki. She was his younger twin. But him being a fraternal twin, he was slightly taller than her. And to add to their distinguishing features, her hair drooped down while his defied gravity. His darker cobalt hair used to stay up as well. But now, he grew it to a ponytail ever since the 3rd World Championships. The dual-toned haired teen was still reminiscing Miki's memories until a loud ringing broke the silent façade.

"_Damn it. Whoever is calling at this hour of the night would suffer excruciating pain"_

Kai muttered curses under his breath and hurried to get the wall phone near his bedroom door. Giving a frustrated sigh, he took the cordless phone off its case and gave a monotonous

"_Moshi, Moshi. _Hiwatari Kai". Silence came until his eyes opened in realization of the voice. "Yes, Mr. Dickenson. What can I do for you?". His maroon eyes widened over the news "What? Are you sure? Tomorrow? Alright. I'll be there…Thank you. Good night".

Kai placed the phone back to it's place and his head hung low, his gaze towards the floor. His arm supported his weight, but the weight of the news that was whispered to him by the BBA chairman was heavier.

Gathering his senses back to reality, the final words he whispered in the silence of the night was "Miki…she's back?"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this is decent enough. I decided to change my writing style a bit since i tend to make it a bit...cluttered. And from my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, "Another Sister" and "Reikai Ryoushi", i plan to rewrite both stories all over again. I noticed how i change tenses so much. Plus my writing style was so hard to read. It's a little short though. Review please.


End file.
